Seth Storm
Seth Storm is the only greek demigod at the Roman camp to remain Prateor, for four years running. Being non-human in appearance similar to that of a raptor from jurassic park but with more humanoid posture, Seth Storm makes for an intimidating Prateor. While the other prateor gets the dogs he doesn't need them. Fear alone keeps demigods from lying. This fear is amplified by his partiality to mortal and demigod flesh. Orgins Lives on the street has not made it to Camp Half Blood to be claimed yet. Seth is an unusual oddity most likely a demigod of a minor deity. He was born to Alyssa Storm, a Storm Chaser for channel 11. He has been abandoned ever since he was born. In fact according to official reports he was cast out of the hospital bed chamber through a window and plummeted 35 stories to the ground. Of course when he bounced back up that caused a curiosity amidst a medical scientist called Ernst T. Loathe. For the next ten years Dr. Loathe experimented on abused him to dangerous experiments. Upon age of ten though He was able to escape, thanks to an assistant who took a smidge bit of pity on him, and not only gave him the toy he loves so much but also let him escape. For the next four years Seth survived in the streets eating scraps, and swiping food from butcher shops or eating mice in the street. Since then he has shrank away from human sight and hides in the shadows fearful of everyone and anyone. that is until one day some demigods discovered him and changed his life forever. Following the Quest After the quest was achieved, Seth Storm remained breifly at Camp Half-blood till he was discovered to be a son of Typhon. Upon discovery he was shunned and even feared. Even by those he had partook in the quest with. Realizing at a greek camp he could never hope to be accepted Seth Storm left Camp Halfblood with no intention of returning. As proving he wasn't returning he left his stuffed toy at the big house where he was staying. A minor quest to find him and bring him back was put into motion but never made active and eventually he was forgotten by Camp Half-blood. Leaving Camp Half-Blood though he was different being, nothing like what he had been for most of the quest, he was now aggressivily protective, at great leadership capabilites and, was determined to regain what he had lost. Camp Jupiter On his own he journeyed across America. Crossing borders and climbing moutnains on foot. When he stopped to take a rest he was there only for a short while either to rest in a cave or stay in an abandoned house. Eventually he was attacked by a wolf pack, but so easily defended himself including throwing the pack leader off the moutain then leaping after dragging it down the cliff face that when he finally was about to kill it the wolf cried out that he was strong, stronger than hero she had tested. He had found Lupa's pack, and he had been tested. He had succeeded well above the average and she personally directed him to Camp Jupiter, laying a message that the new commer won't appear human. The heads up was useful since there had just been a monster attack, and had he showed up without hte message before him he probably wouldn't have done so well there. Arrving at Camp Jupiter he caused quite a stir, especially at his appearance. Nearly all had never seen somone like himself before, but one of the elderly roman senator ghosts noticed him and called for a meeting with the praetors. Praetorial Meeting In the praetorial Meeting, Qui Dilexit, a roman Senator from the earliest times of the roman kingdoms, who had called the meeting told them he knew what this new hero was. Explaining to them that at one time there had once been two mighty civilizations of the world Prior to 2000BC, in those days there were two sentients who lived. The Atlanteens who were human, and the Leumarians who appeared exactly as Seth Storm is. The Leumarians were said to have conquered the largest empire of all time before their defeat and the destruction of the two major civilizations. They were warlike and brilliant strategy minded with every indiviual strategically intelligent. They were stronger than mortal man, faster, more agile, more brilliant, and they were claimed to have been made by the Leumarian deity known as the while man was created by the Alpha. Assuming that all Leumarians were dead made world domination immpossible, and chances at world government even more so. But should New Rome have a Leumarian leading them, Rome could rise again and this time finish the job of conquering the world. Nevertheless despite agreeing with the wise one, they put Seth as a Probetio and had him work his way to the top. As Probateio Seth Storm was Probateio for 3 years prior to this day. During his first year at Camp Jupiter he slept on top of the Barracks because he wanted to stay out of the way of prying eyes. He would rise and our early to begin cleaning his bed and his area before being the first one to enter the mess hall. He would usually eat several pounds of eggs and 14 sausages, once finished he would leave just at the same time as his cohort entered the mess hall. (at the time he enters the kitchen spirits aren't active, so he prepares his own food.) After breakfast he, would begin with training exercises such as archery, then swordsmanship, the two of which he was proficient at but did not like. Eventually he got around to trying out the forges and was able to create his own weapon. When examined the weapon was capable of functioning both as a spear and a sword, just by a flick of trigger built on the sword. Shunning battle Armour he marched into battle with his cohort in a game of Siege, with them as the attackers. The battle begun with order but eventually dwelled into chaos thanks to the water cannons taking out much of his cohort. Deciding to start thinking a better strategy since no one was wanting to hear is feedback. Seth began running toward the the fortress dodging combatants and leaping over archers. from time to time facing off with one or two combatants before sending them reeling back with a smack of his tale or with a powerful roundhouse kick. As neared the walls he reached his top speed and and in a quick action transformed his weapon into spear mode and used it to long jump on top of the wall of the fortress. spinning his spear around his body he knocked several campers off the sides of the walls and then proceeded to the flag he changed his spear into a sword to fight off one by one battle with the flag bears and their centurions, With a stunning achievement he ripped one of the centurions off the platform with his tale around their leg and the other he used the blunt end of his spear to like a golf club sending Octavius airborne into the sky until he fell into the little Tiber nearly a mile and a half away. Spitting at the lower end of the flag causing it to acidly burn away he ripped the flag pole off of its crumbling base and slammed his spear into its place. As several combatants tried to take the flag away from him his spear began to to vibrate as did the fortress, somehow he had caused a massive earthquake of high intensity in a small region of the fields of mars bringing down the entire fortress with a tremendous boom. As he walked out the rubble his cohort in awe as were others were just now getting up from their wounds or from being knocked out by the water cannons. As he approached them he signaled the fifth, and third cohorts Probatoes to each take hold of the flag and stick it firmly into the ground at the flag drop off point. With a shout the victory was one with the Fifth and Third cohort being honored with the fourth cohort. Brought before the senate he was officially made a legionnaire. But when they tried to tattoo him the process failed until they were successful, with him in creating a glowing neon SPQR on his left shoulder black outer skin. A further decoration was added when he was made the teacher of single combat. He added a Neon stripe which ran down from his left eye to his SPQR on his shoulder, like a scarred cut. As Legionnaire Seth storm remained a legionnaire for a single year before becoming an Optio. As Optio Seth Storm was Optio for five years. As Optio he became the right hand person to the Fourth Cohort's Centurion. As Optio he was allowed to enter New Rome as Previously before he wasn't allowed because he wasn't considered even a soldier. Automatically he already seemed to be at odd with terminus who kept labeling his very being was a deadly weapon. Eventually he got so annoyed that he simply just stepped over the line. And when terminus complained he he spun around with his sword spear decapitating terminus. Sending his head into the Little Tiber. Passing freely now he instructed for someone to go fish Terminus head out of the river. As he moved forward into New Rome he was welcomed by many stares, and constant whispers about him. As he entered the forum he would look around for any suspicious conduct before marching to the baths were he would spend the rest of day. Until he gave his nightly practices of single skilled combat. Eventually people stopped staring and he became a favorite around his students who started sharing their lives with him as well as letting him try out somethings they like doing. Eventually He became a recognizable sight in New Rome and was able to to eventually started the Cohort of Heroes, a unique cohort symbolized with his image on the symbol with SPQR in the background. This cohort was well known for being able to work apart and together as a team and as individuals. With growing popularity as the cohort continued to prove themselves repeatedly for each and every member no matter how little importance was able to master a strategy and then work as a team to refine even in battle. After a 257 winning streak in siege, Gladiatorial combat, and circus maxismus chariot races, Seth was by popular vote elected to be Praetor. However when he gave the right of praetor to one of his students whom would be better at that position, he was given a higher command which was elected for in the Senate. His new title was granted as Imperator. As Imperator he was the most powerful individual in the New Rome. With power even over the Praetor's, thus beginning second dynasty like that of Caesar. The Imperator's Palace Imperator came with a new building that had to be constructed in New Rome where the Imperator dwelled. As such with the role even terminus had no ruling on weapons that he could have in his homestead. Being Imperator had many benefits including its own private bath. The Building itself his only a shell and is used strictly for either the Imperator's personal use such as training the Cohort of Hero's (special Lessons strictly) and for large parties on special Holidays. It is used to entertain visiting Greek Demigods and later was used as the acting big house when the demigod camps merged for extra protection during the Demigods Exposed era. While Seth remains The head of New Rome, he shares his power with Chiron from Camp Half-blood, and Carter Kane from the Twenty First Nome. With the Three of them in charge of widely growing New Rome, and the fact that San Francisco got destroyed in another earthquake. Letric Tech was able to construct a new San Fransciso now called Mythos, off shore from america allowing for New Rome and the Camp halfblood and the Nome to be constructed in a location where they could be reasonably safe. Nearly five years later when tensions started getting worse between mortals and Demigods Mythos had a population over 750,000 demigods and magicians. The Imperators Palace lay in the center along with the barracks and military camp. While the city was made up of older demigods and legacies. While temples were erected for all the gods (yes all Egyptian, Greek, and Roman gods) it would be rare that sacrifices would come because the gods had departed. Legacy During Seth's time as Imperator he witness and actively took part in the creation of Mythos as well as the protection of Demigods and magicians for nearly 20 years before stepping down, by stepping down he prevented his family from being able to create a dynasty of Imperators and restarting a Caesar like rule. At thirty six he then actively took part in trying to reason with mortals, before disappearing at age 38, without a trace. It would be nearly 50 more years before he would be discovered and by then peace had returned between mortals and demigods. For the better. He is best known for keeping the war held off for as long as possible before letting the war occur. Had it been started sooner humanity may have been wiped out with the rest of the earth. However, when he was discovered again was around the same time Andrew Pitt was beginning to lose it. Thus beginning to activate his prophecy. It is unknown past this point his history. Category:Freeman23 Category:Characters Category:Demigod